As known, door closers are generally used to close a door which is supported by a stationary structure, e.g. a door frame.
Door closer usually comprise a movable element, fixed to one between the door and the stationary structure, pivoted on a fix element, usually fixed to the other between the door and the stationary structure.
Moreover, closing means acting on the movable element to automatically return the door or the like to the closed position are provided.
From the document EP0407150 a door closer is known, which includes a box-like body and an external arm connectable to the door for the automatic returning thereof to the closed position. Such known device has high bulking, since the box-like body has an extremely large size. Therefore, the installation of such a device requires expensive and difficult break-in works of the floor, which have to be made by qualified operators.
Further, due to the presence of the external arm, the aesthetic appeal of this known door closer is dramatically low.
Moreover, this known device offers a high resistance to closing if pulled. As a consequence, it can be very unsafe for a user, in particular in case of glass doors.